Lean on Me
by QuadrupletGirls009
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen in the future on 7th Heaven? Well, this is my version. Nothing is ever normal at the Camden household, and now it's multiplyed by 7!
1. Default Chapter

Story- Lean on Me

Chapter- Character information and prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything that has appeared on 7th Heaven, but I do own the characters you haven't heard of before, like the kids.

**Character information:**

Eric Camden- He's 50 years old and is still the minister at Glenoak church.

Annie Camden- She's 49 years old and is a stay at home mom and grandma.

Matt Camden- He's 29 years old and is an ob/gyn.

Sarah Glass-Camden- She's 29 years old and is a pediatrician.

Markus (Marky) Camden- He's 7 years old and is in second grade.

Samantha (Sammy) Camden- She's 5 years old and in kindergarten.

Michael (Mikey) Camden- He's 4 years old and stays at home.

Madeline (Maddy) Camden- She's 2 years old and stays at home.

Ben Kinkirk- He's 26 years old and is a firefighter.

Mary Kinkirk- She's 26 years old and is a 3rd grade teacher.

Barry Kinkirk- He's 5 years old and is in kindergarten.

Tommy Kinkirk- He's 3 years old and stays at home.

Isabella (Izzy) Kinkirk- She's 1 year old and stays at home.

Kevin Kinkirk- He's 27 years old and is a police sergeant.

Lucy Kinkirk- She's 25 years old and is a stay at home mom and associate pastor.

Lucas (Luke), Nathan (Natty), Payton, Hailey, Hillary, Austin, and Brooklyn (Brook) Kinkirk- They are all 3 years old, stay at home, and are septuplets.

Emma (Emmy or Em) Kinkirk- She's 5 years old and is in kindergarten.

Simon Camden- He's 20 years old and is a movie writer.

Cecilia Camden- She's 22 years old and is and actress.

Morgan and Meghan Camden- They are 2, stay at home, and are twins.

Hope Camden- She's one year old and stays at home.

Peter Petrowski- He's 15 years old and is in 10th grade.

Ruthie Camden- She's 14 years old and is in 9th grade.

David and Sam Camden- They are 6 years old and in the 1st grade.

Patty-Mary Kinkirk- She's 25 years old and is a fashion designer.

Grace (Gracie) Kinkirk- She's 5 years old, in kindergarten, and was adopted.

Karen Kinkirk- She's 50 years old and is Kevin, Ben, and Patty-Mary's mom.

Roxanne Hampton- She's 25 years old and is Kevin's police partner.

Chandler Hampton- He's 29 years old and is the other associate pastor at the church.

Hannah (Banana or Han) Hampton- She's 5 years old and is in kindergarten.

Taylor (Tay) Hampton- She's 3 years old and stays at home.

Jessicca (Jesse) Hampton- She's one year old and stays at home.

On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Lucy watches all the younger kids while their parents work and on Tuesday Cecilia watches them when it's possible. Thursday Annie watches them. If something comes up Annie is usually who will watch the kids. Patty- Mary, Mary, Roxanne, Sarah, and Cecilia drop the younger ones off at the house in the morning, then before Kevin and Roxanne head to the station they drop all the kids off at school.


	2. Just an ordinary day

Chapter- Just and ordinary day

Disclaimer- I wish!

(We are at the Kinkirk home and Kevin, Lucy, Emma, and the septuplets are all eating breakfast. Its 7:oo am on a Monday. Everyone is arriving.)

(Austin and Emma are fighting.)

"Austin, Emma stop it!" Lucy said clearly annoyed.

"Mommy, see what I mean! This is why I want to be an only child!" Emma screamed visibly trying to make a point.

"Emma stop it and get your book bag and your sweater, because Daddy and Aunt Roxy want to leave." Lucy told Emma.

"Fine!" She replied stomping up the stairs.

Lucy laughed at the site of her only child who wasn't a septuplet. She sighed loudly, which made everyone I the room turn to look at her.

"What?" she demanded

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Lucy replied

"I don't know you only act like this when your pregna…whoa wait please tell me your not pregnant!" Kevin said, his eyes starting to bug out.

"Yea, uh-huh me mother of 8 pregnant? Sure Kev!" she said sarcastically

"Oh, thank gosh we really can't afford anymore…we don't have room either."

Lucy put on a fake smile and reassured him.

"Emmy were leaving if you're not down here in 5 seconds!" Roxanne screamed up the stairs

Emma came bounding down the steps with her soft blonde curls bouncing up and down.

"I'm ready"

"Have fun baby girl." Lucy said

"I will…Love ya lots mommy!" Emma replied with a smile growing on her face.

"I love you to Ems."

"How much?"

"Bundles!"

It was a morning ritual with Lucy and Emma. Lucy embraced her daughter and kissed her on the cheek before sending her off to school with her Daddy, Aunt, and cousins.

"Be careful you two!" Lucy said to Kevin and Roxanne

"We will, bye everyone." Roxanne said

"Bye/cya/later/etc." everyone replied

"I love you." Kevin told Lucy

"Love you too"

They shared a short kiss then Kevin walked out the door followed by Roxanne and the kids.

The women cleaned up breakfast and put the kids down for a nap. They were all sitting in the living room chatting.

"So, Lucy your pregnant?" Mary asked her younger sister

"What?! No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, only because of the conversation earlier between you and Kevin!" Sarah answered

"Oh, that…"

"Yup, that" it was Patty-Mary who replied this time

"Well, I'm not pregnant, but well…see…um…" Lucy stuttered

"Lucy as your older sister I demand you to tell us!" Mary shouted

"Ok, ok well see there's this little girl. Her name's Faith Michelle Overfin. Her mom's in jail and her dad is dead. She asked me to help her so I went to research some stuff and I tried to see if any body would take her in, but no one seemed to want someone like her, well with her past and all…and she's the sweetest little thing, you could just squeeze her…she's five too but she was never put in school, so I was thinking maybe me and Kev could adopt her but no after hearing what he said I doubt it! I mean she could share with Emma after I would reason with Ems about it…but like Kev said we couldn't afford it so…" Lucy explained getting teary eyed

"If I know my brother like I think I know my brother then he will agree with you Luce. We all know for a fact how much of a big teddy bear he is once you get to know him." Patty-Mary said truthfully

"Yea, talk to him about it!" Sarah encouraged.

Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, you guys are right now get to work your all already late!" Lucy joked.

They then all left and Lucy automatically picked up the phone and started to dial the police station.


	3. Phone calls lead to bad news

Chapter: Phone calls lead to bad news

Disclaimer: Yea right, don't I wish!

After the third ring, someone at the station answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Kevin Kinkirk, it's his wife?" Lucy replied excitedly

"Sure, hold on please" After about 30 seconds Kevin picked up the phone.

"Hello Luce?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"What's up sweetie?"

"Well…I need to talk to you about something important!"

"Ok, shoot" In the background Lucy can hear someone talking, then Kevin reassuring them he wasn't using a gun, he was just talking to his wife.

"Nice one Kinkirk!" Roxanne laughed

"Sorry, what did you need to talk to me about Hun?" Kevin asked sounding annoyed because of the incident that just occurred.

"Um…well about that…see well…hold on the other line just beeped." Lucy stuttered

"Ok"

Lucy clicked over relieved from the fact that she could have more time to find a way to ask Kevin about Faith.

"Hello?" Lucy answered

"Hello, is this Mrs. Kinkirk?" a strange woman's voice said

"Yes who may I ask is calling?"

"Oh, yes well I'm a nurse at Glenoak Hospital and I am calling on behalf of your daughter Emma."

"WHAT! What's wrong" Lucy screamed panicking

"Well, she fell off the monkey bars at school, and she was brought here. That's all I know about the situation, but if you come down here the doctors will be able to tell you more."

"I'll be right there!" Lucy clicked back over to Kevin, tears already streaming down her face.

"Kev…th…that was…" That was all Lucy could get out before she broke down in sobs.

"Lucy, Luce what's wrong?" Kevin asked worried

Finally being able to control herself after about three minutes Lucy answered in a calmer voice. "Emma is at the hospital, she fell off of the monkey bars at school, meet me down there as soon as you can, and Kev hurry I'm really worried!"

"Lucy, calm down and call your mom. I don't want you driving in the state you are. No, I'll bring Roxanne with me and I'll come pick you up."

"No, Kevin I'll be fine, I'll call my mom, just get the kids and come down to the hospital."

"Alright if you're sure, be careful I don't want anything to happen to you too, I love you!"

"Love you too Kev!"

Lucy hung up the phone and a fresh set of tears fell down her face as she picked up the phone again to call Annie.

Time Lapse-

All the adults are in a hospital waiting room while the kids are at the play area.

Lucy is pacing around in front of everyone and they are all trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Lucy nervously rambled

"Lucy, calm down! Your getting your self to worked up." Eric said trying to soothe his middle daughter's nerves.

"I can't calm down, my baby girl l is still unconscious and they won't let me see her!"

"Luce, sweetie come here." Kevin said while patting his knee for her to come sit with him. She sits down on his lap, and lays her head on his shoulder. He grabs her hands with his and sighs.

"What if there is something really wrong or she doesn't make it at all?" Lucy kept on rambling

"Lucy, she'll make it, and it's us we can get through anything!" Kevin tried to reassure his wife, but also trying to reassure himself.

"But I still wanna kno…" Lucy started but stopped as soon as she saw the doctor working on Emma come into the room. By the time he got to were everyone was sitting Lucy was already pleading to know how Emma was doing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk, everyone, Emma is doing well for her condition." The doctor said.

"What do you mean her condition? WHAT CONDITION!?" Lucy nearly screamed

The doctor sighed, "Well, this is hard to tell you but Emma's in a coma. When or if she wakes up from it she has a 30 chance of living. You can go in and see her if you want. I'm very sorry about your daughter though." Lucy felt her knee's let out and everything went black.

Time Lapse- We see a hospital room that in one bed has Emma and the other has Lucy. All the adults are still there. Lucy's eyelids flutter.

"Kev…Kevin?" She says in a raspy voice

"Hey you!" Kevin says smiling

"You're awake!" Ruthie said

"What happened to me?"

"Honey, you passed out after the doctor finished telling us about Emma's condition. We got you guys to share a room, but you can be released today. The doctors say if we talk to her then it might help." Kevin explained

"Can you help me over to her bed?" Lucy asked

"Sure" Kevin lifted her up off the bed and sat her down in the chair next to Emma's bed.

"I'm still a little dizzy, is that normal?" Lucy asked fear in her eyes.

"Yea, it is don't worry." Matt and Sarah said at the same time.

Lucy smiled at the cuteness of the couple. She turned toward her daughter.

"Hey, Ems it's Mommy. You gotta wake up, we all need you, you're my little lifesaver! Everyone is here to see you, we miss your smile and eyes Em!" A tear runs down her cheek as she spoke to her daughter's unconscious body. Emma's eyelids flutter open and she screams. A look of panic comes over the young five year olds face.

"Emma, honey calm down!" Lucy said reaching out for her daughter

"Who's Emma?! Who are you?! Who are ALL of you?!" Emma screamed

"Oh god!" Lucy said as she turned toward her husband and the rest of her family.

Please review! Let me see, each one of us 4 will give you a oreo if you do!


	4. Who am I?

Sorry, I love all of you guys, but I still couldn't update every day like usual this week. After the whole basketball incident, Brooke and me haven't been able to update. To top it all of Dani and Ally are both sick! So here is the update you have all been waiting for, the next update will probably be on Saturday.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything from 7th Heaven, I wouldn't be typing this right now; I would be with George Stults!

Chapter: Who am I?

"Honey, I'm your Daddy, Kevin and this is your Mommy, Lucy, and your aunt's and uncle's. And over there is your Nanny Annie, your Pappy Camden, and your Gram mommy Kinkirk."

Emma's face still held a look of fear so Matt went to look for the doctor. Lucy reached out for Emma's hand, hoping this time she wouldn't pull away. Emma took her hand and made a gesture by pulling Lucy's arm up by the bed, signaling for Lucy to go up with her. Lucy pulled herself up onto Emma's bed despite the horrible headache she had.

"Come here." Lucy said opening her arms for Emma to come into them. She crawled into her arms. and buried her face in the crook of Lucy's neck.

"It's okay Emmy." Lucy soothingly said.

"No, I thought my name was Emma?"

"Oh, honey it is Emma but Emmy and Em are your nicknames." Kevin answered putting his hand over Emma's.

"It's not fair! I can't even remember my own NAME!" Emma yelled getting upset with herself.

"Shh…it's ok…shh" Lucy said trying to calm her down. "It's gonna be ok!"

"Hey Doctor Gibson, Dr. Gibson!" Matt yelled after spotting the doctor who worded on his niece. The doctor turned around after hearing someone screaming for him.

"Matt, what do you need?" The doctor asked his fellow worker.

"It's Emma, my niece the one you worked on today."

"Ah, yeas cute little girl! What seems to be the problem?"

"She doesn't remember anything, do you think she has amnesia?"

"Well, we can do a cat scan and see if anything comes up. I didn't see anything earlier. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I know when my niece doesn't remember herself, her parents, me or anyone else for that matter!" Matt yelled getting frustrated.

"Ok calm down Matt, we'll check it out." The doctor said, knowing it wasn't Matt's fault he was upset.

"Sorry, I just…it's hard!" Matt said quietly.

"I know, it's ok" Doctor Gibson assured him.

(This is now in Emma's point of view.)

I heard the doorknob turn and a guy with a white coat walked in. I think he's a doctor. Another guy walked in. Wait I remember Daddy saying he was my uncle. At least I can remember that! The guy I think is a doctor came toward my bed and I clung to the lady who said she was my mommy tighter. Mommy looked down and smiled, pulling me closer.

"Hi, doctor Gibson." Mommy said.

I was right he is a doctor! I'm smart!

"Hello Lucy, Hey there Emma." The doctor said.

"Hi" I squeaked out shyly and buried my head and face in Mommy's shoulder.

"How are you feeling Emma?" The doctor asked me.

"Like I can't remember anything!" I answered. Well, DUH! How stupid can this guy get?

"Well, we are going to run a cat scan to see why you can't remember anything ok?"

"Can Mommy come?"

"She can wait outside the room!" The doctor said making me sad! I needed Mommy I was scared!

"It's ok baby girl, I'll be right outside." Mommy said while rubbing my back.

"OK, but I'm still scared!" I said trying really, really hard not to cry. Mommy must know me too well though because she looked down and said "Sweetie, it's ok to cry. We'll get through this."

I looked at the rest of the adults who I was told ere my family and they all agreed. Then, I looked back up at Mommy as a tear rolled down my face and dripped on to Daddy's hand that was lying on top of mine and Mommy softly rubbing them. A few more came down and Mommy wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"Shah…it'll all be ok!" she whispered in my ear.

The only thing wrong with that statement is that I don't think it will be! I mean I can't even remember my own Daddy and Mommy! Now that I think of it I'm not smart, I'm really stupid! I let out a sob and Mommy tightened her grip on me. I don't think she would of done that if she knew the real reason I was crying! I only have one question, but I'm afraid of the answer! Why ME?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so there is your update! You guys like it??? Hopefully you do it was really hard to write! Please review!!! Oh, and about the Oreo's we'll mail them to you! LOL! Hm…what can we offer you guys this time? How about a Blow Pop? HaHaHa!!!

Thanks to every one who reviewed! Do it again! Lol!

Love always,

Emma and Brooke


	5. Dollhouses

A/N: We are SO sorry for the long delay in this story, but Brooke and my (Emma) older sister, Trista went into premature labor and we were dealing with that. We finally have time to update though! Trista had twin girls, Kylie and Delena and they are both ok, thank god. We were so scared for about a month there, but she took the babies home two days ago. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, this story is just written by Brooke and me, not all four of us. Some people were e-mailing me asking about it. Thanks so much for the reviews, and if you guys haven't lost interest yet please review again.

We know where this story is going we think, but we are having some major writer's block, so if you could send your ideas to it would be highly appreciated!

Disclaimer: If we owned anything we wouldn't be sitting here eating Doritos waiting for Friends to come on. HaHa, now on with the story!

"Mommy!" little Grace screamed hoping on one foot while trying to put her shoe on the other.

"What Gracie?" Patty-Mary screamed back

"Help!"

Patty-Mary ran into the living room afraid something happened, because of the outburst her adoptive daughter had. "Gracie, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw the tears running freely down her face.

"I can't do it, it's too hard!" Grace replied with a fresh set of tears.

"What's too hard sweetie?" Patty-Mary asked wiping away Grace's tears.

"I forgot how to put the bunny in the burrow!" she answered still fumbling with her laces of her shoes.

"Come here." Grace came and sat on her mums lap. Patty-Mary helped her with her shoes, then turned her around and smiled.

"Wanna go visit your best friend?"

"Yea! Do you think she will like the bear that we got for her that says Emma?" Grace replied, excitement showing in her little voice and eyes.

"Of course she will." At least I think she will P-M thought, she's different without her memory.

Patty-Mary and Gracie got ready to go visit Emma at the hospital. There was a knock at the door and Grace ran to answer it.

"Ask who it is first!" P-M screamed from the bedroom. Grace rolled her eyes and asked who it was.

"It's Aunt Roxy and Hannah, sweetie open the door."

"Is it REALLLLLY?" Grace asked holding out her L in really for a while.

"Yes, Gracie let us in please." Roxanne said getting frustrated with her niece. Grace was trying to decide if the person on the other side really was her aunt and cousin.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Grace said with a smirk on her face. P-M walked out of her bedroom just in enough time to hear her daughter's last comment.

"Grace what's going on? Who's at the door?" P-M asked a little nervousness showing in her features.

"Well, they said it was Aunt Roxy and Hannah, but I didn't know if they were telling the truth!"

"Roxanne?" P-M screamed.

"Patty-Mary it's us!" Roxanne screamed back. P-M unlocked the lock and let them in the house.

"Sorry for that we were learning stranger safety with Emma and Lucy last week and I guess she caught on!" P-M said laughing.

"Sorry Aunt Roxy!" Grace said "And Hannah"

"It's ok hun." Roxanne reassured her niece with a smile. "Why don't you two go play in Grace's room for a little ok?"

"Mommy! We were gonna go see Emmy!" Grace screamed.

"How about you guys go play for a little in your room, then all four of us can go see Em ok?" P-M asked.

"OK, I guess. Wanna go play with my doll house Hannah?" Grace asked.

"Yea, but who will be Emmy's doll?" Hannah asked. Each of the three girls had a dollhouse and dolls init. Each dollhouse was the same only for the families. Grace's had a Grace doll and a mommy doll. Hannah's had a Hannah doll, a mommy doll, a daddy doll, a Jessicca doll, and a Taylor doll. Last, but not least Emma's had a Emma doll, a mommy doll, a daddy doll, and Austin, Lucas, Nathan, Brookelyn, Peyton, Hillary and Hailey dolls. Emma, Grace and Hannah were best friends just like Lucy, Patty-Mary and Roxanne and they did everything together. Wherever they went they always had their dolls of themselves so they could play with them. It was their favorite thing to do and their mommy's thought it was adorable.

"Well…Em's not here, so her doll is not here, so we can just pretend she's on a trip with Aunt Luce, Uncle Kevin and the septuplets." Grace explained matter of factly.

"Oh, k!' Hannah replied after thinking about it for a few seconds. Grace smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her into her room to play with the dollhouse. Grace's room was at the end of the hall. It had a white door. The inside of the room was painted a light pink and had white curtains. She had a double bed with a Mudd bed set. It was pink with butterflies on it. It had a little green, yellow and orange to it. There was a white dresser, desk with a computer, nightstand and walk in closet. The bed was in the middle of the room facing diagonally and it was covered with baby dolls, Barbie dolls and stuffed animals. In front of the bed there was a white toy box with butterflies painted on it in pink, yellow and orange. The carpet was a darker pink. There was a butterfly rug on it by her computer desk. The computer desk was white and full of cupboards. The computer, keyboard, printer, monitor and mouse were hot pink and the mouse pad was white with pink polka dots. The computer chair was white and it had a pink backpack slung over the back. The dresser was on the opposite side of the wall and had a pink lantern and all kinds of girly accessories on top. The nightstand had a pink butterfly alarm clock and more accessories. There was a big bay window wit a seat connected with pink and white pillows and blankets on it. Directly under it was the dollhouse. Eric had made them when they were two and a half years old. It was beautiful. As Grace and Hannah start to play Patty-Mary and Roxanne watch from the doorway. P-M motioned for Roxanne to follow her and she led them to the kitchen and sat down. Roxanne sat down beside her.

"I feel horrible for Lucy and Kevin, but I feel so much worse for poor little Emma!" P–M said

"Yea me too, Luce called me last night balling her eyes out. Kevin was bathing the boys and the girls were playing in their room. She dept saying she wanted to go back to the hospital, so I drove over there after getting Chandler to watch the kids. I couldn't calm her down but eventually she did calm down. Thank god! We drove to the hospital. She ran ahead of me and went into Em's room. Good think too, because Emma was also balling her eyes out! Luce took one look at her and took her into her arms, cradled her like a baby and told her everything would be ok. They had the longest talk and they both calmed down. Lucy called Kev and she decided to stay the night with Emma. She started to remember ho every one was when we showed her pictures, but she's still clueless! I don't know how to help her- I feel completely and totally helpless!" Roxanne explained pretty much in one breath.

"Poor Luce!" P-M said sympathetically.

"I know. I think she's feeling her daughter's pain more than her daughter is!"

"You ready to get the girls and get down there?"

"Yea." P-M sighed and stood up. They turned the corner going into the hallway and came face to face with Grace and Hannah, tears escaping out of their eyes pretty fastly. Roxanne and Patty-Mary took their daughters into their arms and held them until they were calm enough to talk.

"Hannah, Grace, girls what's wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"You guys said Emma would be ok and you guys are saying you fell sorry for her! Why do you feel sorry for her? What's wrong with her?" Hannah shrieked getting more upset by the minute.

"Sweetie, nothing is wrong with Emma. She just still doesn't remember!" P-M said trying to quiet the girls.

"She's NEVER gonna remember us and she won't remember that we were best friends!" Grace screamed.

"Shhh…yes she will give her time…shh…it's okay!" Roxanne soothingly said while hugging Hannah. Over the girl heads Patty-Mary and Roxanne just looked at each other hoping they were right.

Well, there you guys go! Remember to review and send your ideas to us! Thanks a lot!

Always, Emma and Brooke (your favorite twins! LOL)


End file.
